Ks. bp Jonathan Stachowski
Nazwisko: Ks. bp Jonathan Stachowski 'Wiek': 40 lat. 'Kontakt:' praise.the.mighty.god@gmail.com 'Pochodzenie:' Urodził się w USA, w stanie Massachusetts, gdzie dorastał. Jego rodzina pochodzi z Poznania. 'Historia:' Przed dziewiętnastoma laty podjął studia licencjackie matematyki stosowanej na Uniwersytecie Harvarda; w połowie trzeciego roku miało tam jednak miejsce pewne zdarzenie, w wyniku którego zaginęło dwóch uczniów, zaś Jonathan trafił do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Władze uniwersytetu niechętnie o tym mówią, wiadomo jednak, że grupa była w trakcie projektu dotyczącego metod probabilistycznych w kryptografii strumieniowej i teorii symboli. Co zaskakujące, młody Stachowski został wypuszczony z zakładu po zaledwie dwóch dniach pobytu, po czym natychmiast wypisał się z uczelni i wstąpił do seminarium duchownego. Wkrótce skontaktował się z nim kapłan poznański, ks. bp Teofil Wilski. Duchowny zainteresowany jego wcześniejszymi badaniami przedstawił go stowarzyszeniu „Nurt”. Przez najbliższe lata prowadzili regularną korespondencję. Ks. Wilski między innymi zachęcał Stachowskiego do opublikowania wyników swojej pracy szerszemu gronu odbiorców. Niecały rok później Jonathan własnym nakładem wydał książkę dotyczącą symboliki wczesnochrześcijańskiej. Pozycja nigdy nie trafiła do sprzedaży - cały nakład uległ zniszczeniu w trakcie transportu, pochłaniając większość oszczędności Jonathana. Nie zachował się żaden egzemplarz; do końca nie wiadomo, czego dotyczyła książka. Jeszcze w trakcie seminarium przyjął święcenia diakonatu i prezbiteriatu. Po jego ukończeniu przeniósł się do rodzimego Poznania i objął stanowisko wikariusza generalnego diecezji kaliskiej pod protektoratem ks. Wilskiego. Niestety, zaledwie miesiąc później jego mentor zmarł. Urząd biskupa diecezjalnego, porządkiem hierarchii kościelnej, przypadał jego zastępcy, czyli ks. prałatowi Stachowskiemu. Mający wtedy zaledwie 27 lat młody prałat budził niechęć lokalnego środowiska katolickiego. W dniu przyjęcia przez niego święceń biskupich w prasie ukazał się artykuł na temat jego pobytu w szpitalu psychiatrycznym przed sześcioma laty. Zawierał on między innymi protokół lekarski z dokładnym opisem obserwacji. Tym samym lokalne władze kościelne zyskały pretekst i po kilku tygodniach ks. Stachowski został wydalony z diecezji, choć nie można było odebrać mu raz nadanych święceń biskupich. Od tamtej pory Stachowski całkowicie poświęcił się pracy naukowej. Wrócił do Stanów i podjął pracę na swoim dawnym uniwersytecie jako wykładowca na katedrze religioznawstwa, okazyjnie prowadząc seminaria dotyczące teorii symboli. Choć chętnie uczestniczy w projektach innych wydziałów, nigdy nie widziano go w pobliżu budynków matematyki stosowanej i fizyki współczesnej. 'Charakter:' Ludzie, którzy znali go jeszcze w czasie studiów, opisują Jonathana jako podręcznikowy przykład człowieka nauki – zaprzeczał wszystkiemu, co nie mieściło się w granicach analizy matematycznej. Do wszystkiego co robił podchodził z prawdziwą pasją badacza, zaś do ludzi – z nieodłącznym uśmiechem i życzliwością. Najwyraźniej jednak nie mieli z nim kontaktu od wielu lat, skoro po wypadku na uniwersytecie i pobycie w szpitalu zmienił się diametralnie. Obecny ks. biskup Stachowski to skostniały, zimnokrwisty dupek; jest przy tym skrajnym rasistą i seksistą. Choć nadal ma ogromny szacunek dla nauki i jej przedstawicieli, w każdym ich działaniu doszukuje się przejawów boskich mocy, bez których nie wyobraża sobie funkcjonowania nawet najprostszych procesów. Mimo, że mając do tego sposobność byłby gotów przywrócić palenie pogan na stosie, paradoksalnie jego prace naukowe na temat symboliki i obcych kultów wnoszą ogromny postęp do nauki ilekroć ukazują się ich publikacje. Duchowny jest człowiekiem potężnej postawy (w każdym wymiarze), co w połączeniu z charyzmą pozwoliło mu na szybki awans w hierarchii kościoła, a później uniwersytetu. Ciężko jednak powiedzieć, by był lubiany w swoim otoczeniu; może respektowany. Takich ludzi niełatwo jest lubić. Zaledwie kilka osób uważa się za jego przyjaciół. Jest przy tym człowiekiem ogromnie oczytanym, dlatego wielu ludzi ceni sobie jego towarzystwo pomimo kontrowersyjnych poglądów. Należy jednak zachować ostrożność w rozmowie z nim – jego fanatyzm religijny potrafi dawać się we znak. 'Inne:' Protokół leczenia. Pacjent 046B: Jonathan Stachowski 1. Pacjent 046B trafił do kliniki w stanie silnego szoku. Zaobserwowano astenię, dysmorfobię urojeniową, napady lekowe. Wstępna diagnoza: depresja pourazowa. 2. Pacjent 046B został umieszczony w oddziale schorzeń krótkotrwałych. Czas obserwacji określono wstępnie na dwanaście dni roboczych. 3. Przez pierwsze dwadzieścia cztery godziny pobytu pacjent 046B nie nawiązał kontaktu z otoczeniem. Przez dwadzieścia trzy z nich, nieprzerwanie, podrzucał monetę pięćdziesięciocentową. Następnie otrzymał blok kartek, na których w ciągu dwunastu minut zapisał dziewiętnaście tysięcy wyników rzutów. Listę objawów poszerzono o zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne. Obecna diagnoza: paranoja persecutoria. 4. Po upływie dwudziestu sześciu godzin od momentu dostarczenia pacjent 046B podjął próbę powieszenia się na prześcieradle przez zeskocznie ze spłuczki klozetowej. Listę objawów poszerzono o silne zaburzenia percepcji i dereizm. Obecna diagnoza: faza wstępna stanów psychotycznych. 5. Pacjent 046B został przeniesiony do oddziału zamkniętego. W celu przeprowadzenia badań polisomnograficznych podano roztwór hydroksyzyny. Leki nie podziałały; pacjent nie zasnął. 6. Po trzydziestu dwóch godzinach od dostarczenia pacjenta 046B otrzymano adresowaną do niego anonimową kopertę oznaczoną pieczęcią kardynalną. List rozpieczętowano. 7. Koperta zawierała cztery kartki zapełnione stu-czterdziestoma linijkami równań matematycznych. Po konsultacji obliczenia przypisano dziedzinie probabilistyki. Równania zawierały również symbole niewykorzystywane w matematyce. Najczęściej powtarzający się symbol składał się z trzech linii tworzących rodzaj wiru. Ich pochodzenie nie zostało ustalone. 8. Kartki uznano za niegroźne i przekazano pacjentowi 046B. 9. Po upływie osiemnastu minut od otrzymania koperty pacjent 046B wezwał ordynatora. Zaobserwowano ustąpienie wszystkich stwierdzonych objawów. Obecna diagnoza: brak jakichkolwiek zaburzeń. 10. Pacjent 046B został zatrzymany na dwanaście godzin obserwacji. W tym czasie nie zanotowano nawrotu objawów. Pacjent został uznany za jednostkę zdrową i zwolniony do domu. 11. Koperty z listem nie odnaleziono. Category:Postacie